A Mob Talker Adventure (Revised)
by The Insane Scientiest
Summary: Imagine it, discovering a new world, all while playing in a game that is essentially a sandbox. (This is an old story that has been rewritten. It's planned to have mature content. If you don't like that, then why are you even looking at the story after you read the rating?)


**Welcome one and all to this new reversion of Mob Talker Adventure everybody!**

 **Due to someone asking me, I have decided to leave the old story up so that you can compare the differences between the two. Now, there are going to be some differences in this story, like age and location, but I'm sure you knew that by now, huh?**

 **Also, while the characters will overall be the same, I can confirm the addition of another character in this story, which you all 'might' like. I will only be able to tell by your actions. The characters real life counterpart also wished to remain 'ship free' so if you wanted to ship him with someone else, that's not going to happen, I apologize beforehand.**

 **And now, without further adieu, let's start a mother fuggin adventure, shall we?**

It always starts this way, doesn't it? The oh so naive main character doing something that, unbeknownst to him, sets of a chain reaction to something that they has to ultimately fix. Or it's a tale of how they get called to fix someone else's problems.

Well, what if this time, it all starts out with a game? Just an innocent game about blocks on a screen, and how you take them and manipulate them how you wish, be it placing them somewhere different, or changing it completely.

This game, though I am sure you already know what it is by know, is known as Minecraft. Minecraft was never a game with any real goal except your own. You did what you wanted, and just had fun. It wasn't really as much a 'game' in a sense as more it was a digital toy that you could manipulate to your own design.

But, what if, by some chance, someone did something that crossed some sort of barrier? By some crazy, cosmic chance, someone was able to contact another dimension, through Minecraft? Isn't that an insane thought? That by some thought some person was able to do that? It brings up so many questions, doesn't it? Like, is it the same as the game, or different? And if so, what's different?

Well, there is a good assumption that such a phenomena would never happen, right?

That's what my previous stance on the matter a few hours ago. What could have changed it, you ask? Well, there is only really one thing to guess changed it, is there?

That's right, I made contact with a minecraft-ish like world through Minecraft.

What's that? You're calling bullshit? Well, I can't say I blame you, but can you do me the favor of reading the rest of my account before you either comment or just stop reading? If you're doing so, thank you.

It all begins with the new world I created. I didn't even know what I was getting into at the time mind you. I just wanted to create a new world to fuck around in for a while. I actually planned on deleting it after a couple plays in the world, or if I just got particularly screwed over in a really bad and infuriating way.

I spawned as I normally would, so there was nothing to report there, but I will make note that I spawned in a forest, which was pretty typical for me. I set about the usual routine of collecting wood until I had two stacks of 64 logs. Converting some to planks, I created a workbench, made some sticks, than a shovel and pick, than dug some dirt with the shovel and mined some stone with the pick. After I made a full set of tools with the materials I had collected, that's when I gathered my workbench and went to find where I always built my homes: A mountain.

It took a minute, but I quickly found something that I could work with and met my standards. While it wasn't a mountain by any means, it was still a decent size, and wasn't impossible to work with. Not to mention it was surrounded by the forest I was in, with a cliff side in the distance. The forest, from what I was able to tell from standing on top some of the taller trees, stretched for quite while. So far that I couldn't see the end of it from my position.

That may have been my first clue that something was amiss.

It was getting dark, so I burrowed myself into the mound for the night, and started to dig. Really, explaining past this point would be redundant, so I'll just skip to the next event of note.

I was about an hour and a half in. I had successfully claimed the mound as my own, completely renovating the entire inside to a good base. I fit quite a bit in there, including a housing area (for ascetic), an armory, farm, livestock farms of all types, a designated mine entrance, and an organized storage area.

I had worked my way to iron in ten minutes, but couldn't find any diamond for the life of me. Something of a lesser note, by the way, was that I didn't seem to be encountering that many spiders, and those I did refused to drop any string when killed, just spider eyes and exp.

I happened to be deep in my mine when, trying to find some diamonds, I happened upon a mineshaft. I was happy when I found it, thinking I could find at least ONE diamond in a chest somewhere. I wondered around the mineshaft for a good ten minutes before I stumbled upon a peculiar sight: a group of zombies with pickaxes and miners helmets.

The five zombies where in a square room, about 8 blocks length and width in size, and five blocks tall. Also, the zombie where spread out, staring at the walls when I found them. They didn't stay that way for long, trying to swarm me after entering the room almost immediately.

However, this showed another peculiar thing about them. They dropped block of ore and stone. I didn't think much of it at the time, taking the free resources without any thought, except for 'Huh, neat.'

Really, I should have questioned it more.

As I continued my spelunking mission, I found more resources, though it was mostly iron and coal sadly. On a brighter note, I had found a nice sized vein of gold, which while not the most useful thing, I did have some ideas for it. Like a goddamned clock, because most of the time when I when to go outside after being in the mine for a while it was ALWAYS NIGHT! No end to that frustration, I'll tell you.

The next difference I encountered was about another twenty minutes after I found the gold vein. It was quite the difference, something that was definitely not part of the original game. Or maybe it was. I had just got a new update after all. I'm sure you're wondering what it is I'm talking about right now, so I'll tell you.

I found the spiders. And they were EVERYWHERE! The floors, the walls, even the goddamned ceiling. Somehow, I had found a giant fucking nest of spiders. And they didn't like that I did. How did I know, you ask? Because they began to swarm me like a tidal wave. You ever been playing a game, then see something so crazy and terrifying that your characters life flashes before your eyes? Yeah, that was me for about a second before I turned right the fuck around and proceeded to run faster then you from a surprise math test.

I'll tell you now, I don't think I ever run so fast in my entire history of playing Minecraft as when I was chased by the veritable flood of spiders that was after me. Honestly, from an outside view, it was probably funny as fuck. I was actually cursing in real life, smashing the keyboard controls in hopes that it would somehow improve my ability to run like a bitch. I ducked in and out of rooms, and raced around corners trying to lose my arachnid pursuers, often running across one block bridges and small stair like structures to descend -as well as ascend- throughout the mineshaft.

I also had run into other mobs as well while fleeing for my life. Nothing of much note about them, though some interesting things did happen now that I think about it. For one, instead of fighting me, the zombies, as well as a the small amount of skeletons I ran past didn't try to fight me. Instead, they ran from the swarm as well, though some did try to fight only to be overwhelmed in seconds. Another thing was that the one creeper I encountered didn't even try to lock onto me as I ran past, but instead exploded when the spiders fell over it, killing quite a few as well as making it more difficult to chase me. Now that I think about that particular part, I begin to think if that creeper is the reason I got out alive.

I was far ahead of the swarm a this point, and when I had gotten to the entrance of the tunnel that lead to the mineshaft, I blocked it off with cobblestone as fast as I could. I didn't stop until I had placed literally six layers of cobblestone over the tunnel entrance. Then I ran further up and did the same thing to the next tunnel as well. I had to have spent 35 minutes placing cobblestone over tunnel entrances so I could quell my paranoia about the swarm being able to get to me. I do now think that I was being overly paranoid, along with a bit of a bitch trying to hide like that, but hey, call me that after you were chased by a swarm of giant spiders through a maze of tunnels for a good 20 to 30 minutes.

Anyways, the next encounter was a bit after the chase, which I had at that point began to refer to as 'The Great Spider Swarm of 2016'. I had just begun to calm down from that when another strange thing began to happened. You see, I had gone outside to get myself some wood. I was planning on begin expanding my base skywards through the mound, and while cobblestone would look pretty neat on the outside, I wanted wood as the interior, so it would be pleasing to look at, if nothing else.

I was cutting down some trees, minding my own business, when spotted a wolf. Now, I do have to say that I didn't have a wolf at this point, mainly because I didn't really care to find one, and when I did, I didn't have any bones to tame it with. However, I did happen to have some on me at the moment, so I thought, 'why not?' When I got to it, I did notice something strange about this wolf though.

For one thing, while all the other wolves up to then had been white, this one was a beautiful brownish-red, and it head was easily up to my characters chest. It gave of this more 'wild' air, and it made me question if I should actually approach it at all. In my mind, it looked like what had always thought a dire wolf would, making me think that they added actually added dire wolves to the game.

I walked towards it, wondering how hard it would be to tame the big beastie, when it turned to me and growled deeply, it's eyes taking the characteristic 'angry wolf' look of big and red. I crouched and slowly backed off, which made it growl less. I decided that I would try and remember that reaction, and pulled out the bones in my inventory. It stopped growling, but was now staring at me intensely, or more specifically, at least in my mind, the bones in my hand.

I tried to approach it slowly, crouched and with bones in my hand. It began to growl at me when I got a got within three block of it though, making me think I would regret getting closer. I briefly thought that I should try feeding it from hand at this distance, but I felt the dire wolf would not only NOT like that, but also might attack m if I tried. Perplexed for a minute and in a standstill with a wolf large enough to hunt skeletons on it's own easily, I decided to instead toss the bones to the wolf, hoping that the creature would appreciate my gift.

So, I threw the bones at the dire wolf, and I was delighted when it consumed the bones at a steady rate. However, it didn't seem to be any closer to taming. As I ran out of bones, I began to wonder what it is I was missing to tame it, when I remembered wolves favorite prey, sheep. Because of my large supply of livestock, I had plenty of lamb chops on me. So when the dire wolf finished off the bones, I pulled out the lamb chops, to which the dire stared at even more intensely than the bones. This time I was able to get in front of it, as well as feed it with my hand, much to my delight.

It took the entire stack of 64 lamb chops I had, but when I was finished, the beast was tamed, and a large collar placed around it's neck. I felt so happy that I had suck a large creature as my companion, physically clapping and giggling at the thought. I led the dire to my base, wondering what I would name it, when I spotted something just out of the corner of my eye. I didn't get a good look at it, but it was the same color as the dire wolf, and I was all to excited at the thought of a breeding pair of dire wolves. So I began to go in the direction of the glimpse of color I had seen.

Only to come up short. I had managed to catch more glimpses of the color, but nothing more. I would have liked to chase it more, but it was starting to get dark, and I was far enough from my base as is. With a heavy heart, I abandoned my hunt for the new dire wolf and went back to my base with the one I currently had.

For the next hour, nothing of real note happened, beside the dire wolf eating my ENTIRE SUPPLY OF SHEEP! I was tempted to name it bastard, but held myself back and instead left it nameless for now. I doubled up all the livestock's defense, mainly so this didn't happen again. I decided to have fun with the remodel, replacing the entire livestock area with glass (except for the entryways and hallways, which I left as stone.) Outside of the glass I placed lava, mainly for fun more than any other reason. If you looked strictly from the outside of the pens, you just saw that the inside was bright, and saw the stone surrounding the entryway. However, when you entered, you saw all but the floor was replaced with glass, and outside it was nothing but lava around the entire pen, except for the entryway. This remodel what took up the majority of the hour.

But damn if it didn't look cool as hell.

After the remodel, I started to plan for what I wanted my upward expansion to look like, my trusty yet dickish dire wolf at my side. I had some ideas, but they weren't concrete at this point. As I was laboring over several ideas for what it would look like, I began to notice a strange noise coming from the outside of my base. Curious, I went outside with my dire wolf to find the source of the noise. From what I could tell, a skeleton had been shooting at my base. I don't exactly know why, but it was a bit annoying, so I tried to look for it, only to find a trail of arrows leading away from my base, and into the forest. I felt my curiosity peak, and headed back inside to equip the diamond gear I had finally managed to make. I was soon following a trail of arrows into the forest with my dire wolf at my side, wondering exactly were this skeleton was trying to lead me.

Really, I should have know better.

The skeleton lead me right into an ambush. Of more skeletons. And even some spider jockeys. While all they could do at the time was pelt me with arrows as I immediately ran, I now knew that a large group of skeletons wanted to have sweet intimate love with my body with a few dozen arrows. I should have felt flattered, but I only felt fear and no small amount of anger at the time. Oh, I was more than a little miffed about the surprise attack. I was down right pissed. All plans of the expansion had been put on hold, and my revenge against this particular group of skeletons was all that I focused on for a good hour.

A 30 minutes had been constructing traps, 10 had been planning to get the skeletons to come there and fall for the traps, and the last 20 had been execution. And what a beautiful execution is was.

I lured them there on a night with a new moon, stringing them along with arrows to keep them after me. When I had them where I wanted them, I started activating traps, giggling manically as the skeletons fell for them. Really, it was a bit much, but I definitely felt better by the end. There where lava pits covered with trap doors, dispensers shooting out arrows at a rapid pace, and last but not least, me sticking to the edge of the slaughter, picking off skeletons that tried to flee. In the end, I was the only one left.

Laughing victoriously, I disarmed the traps, and grabbing all the tasty loot and heading back to the base, giggling with mad glee all the while. I should have known that this would come with repercussions, but I was just so giddy about having giving what I thought those skeletons deserved for trying to ambush me, that I didn't even think about it.

I returned to my base, feeling victorious over my trap against the skeletons, when I noticed my dire wolf just… staring at me. I looked at it for a bit, wondering what was making it act different than normal, before disregarding it and going to bed. Little did I know what my dire wolf had planned for me the next day…

 **And I'm an asshole for ending it in a cliff hanger! But hey, how's that for a new first chapter guys? No mob talker stuff yet, but let's just say I would definitely expect some next chapter if I were you. Also, sorry about not getting this out as soon as I planned, but you guys should now my tract record by now. The fact I got this out so soon should be a miracle in itself! So, if you would please put your guns dow- Hey! Stop aiming at me! Stop it! I can't write if I'm in the hospital! Stop shooting! Eep! The insane scientiest runs off, followed by bullets***

 **Deathtrackes: Haaa, fucking moron. Anyways, my creator would like it if you would do us the pleasure of leaving behind a review of this story. Well, when you're all done shooting at him that is. Comment on what you liked and disliked, and especially tell us what what you think could be improved. And before you comment, yes I know that the cliff hanger was annoying, if you want, I'll kick his ass a bit after this.**

 **Fear the jabberwok,**

 **The insane scientiest**


End file.
